Gibbs' Wish
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: All Gibbs wanted on Christmas was to hug his daughter one more time. What if his wish came true, courtesy of one Rukia Kuchiki?


**I own nothing. Just a ficlet on Gibbs' Christmas with to hug his daughter on Christmas.**

* * *

"If I had one wish on Christmas, it would be to hug my daughter again. You have that chance."

Gibbs told the ex-petty officer beside him. "Mine will never come true."

Quinn got out of the car, and after a moments thought, Gibbs pulled out his cell and dialed a number. After two rings, some one answered. Gibbs smiled and said, "Merry Christmas, Dad."

There was one other occupant in the car. She was distinctly Japanese, a Soul Reaper. Her name was Rukia. She thought a moment, and pulled out her own cell, a Soul Pager, "Hello, Brother."

"_Yes, Rukia_?"

"Merry Christmas… I have a request."

"_What is it_?"

"I have an NCIS agent here. His Christmas wish is to hug his daughter again. Do you think we can get Avalon's help?"

"_Rukia, you know it is against the rules for the dead to see ones they knew when they were alive. We guide souls into the afterlife, we do not grant Christmas wishes. That is Santa's job._"

She huffed, "You're so stuck up, even for a noble, Byakuya. Please?"

"_I shall see what I can do_."

Rukia sat in the backseat of the car while Gibbs drove home, and she followed him in. The next morning, he drove to the office, and met up with his team. Rukia had watched as Gibbs' father went to the office as well. She felt three presences behind her. She turned and saw an eight year old with brown hair, and piercing ice-blue eyes, and a woman, about mid-40s, with red hair, and grey eyes that looked like they had seen too much while alive. "Shannon and Kelly Gibbs?"

Rukia asked, and they nodded. Shannon looked into the office. She was wearing a plain black suit, with a red scarf around her neck. A 9mm pistol at her hip, with a gold badge, not unlike the NCIS badges, that was an eagle, with the word AVALON across the top. Kelly had the same gun and badge, and was in the same suit, but missing the scarf, and a gold locket around her neck. "Ages are deceiving, Lieutenant Rukia."

Kelly stated and Rukia smiled, "I am all too aware, Agent Kelly Gibbs. I am over 200 after all."

They talked and Rukia finally broke the ice, "Do you know the reason you were sent here?"

They shook their heads, and Rukia took a deep breath.

"You were called, because it's Christmas, and Jethro's one wish was to hug his daughter."

She watched tears come to Kelly's eyes as she said in a surprisingly steady voice, "It's against the rules."

Rukia smiled, "I've broken the law before. Who has to know?"

Kelly smiled at the mischievous glint in Rukia's violet eyes, and suddenly Rukia grinned, "We have fake bodies you can use. They make it so everyone can see us."

They got in the bodies, and entered the NCIS building. Rukia approached the desk, "Can we see Agent Gibbs? We're family."

They showed proof, fake of course, but they weren't going to hurt him. They went into the elevator, and Rukia watched the two females brace themselves mentally. They entered the office, and Rukia strode ahead into the main bullpen. Everyone looked at her and she looked at Gibbs, "Do you want to see Shannon and Kelly again?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Gibbs demanded. "Answer the question, Agent Gibbs!"

She demanded right back, and he looked defeated, "Yes…"

The two Gibbs girls entered the office, and Jethro fell to his knees, "Shannon… Kelly… This can't be…"

He stood, "What kind of SICK joke is this?!"

Kelly gestured to her locket, and opened it. Gibbs paled and said, "Kelly…"

He tripped over himself trying to get to them, and Shannon caught him. His arms went around her, and she said, "We really are dead, Gibbs. But we're just granting a Christmas wish, told to us by that angel over there."

The attention of the Gibbs family, DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby turned to her.

"I'm no angel."

"You look like one."

Tony stated, and Rukia looked at herself. She was in a white dress, and that went to her knees, and white flats. She had a white windflower scarf around her neck that her brother had given her, and a white knitted hat. "It really is Shannon and Kelly. I won't explain, as it's a long story."

"We have time."

Gibbs said, and Rukia sighed, "Everyone should sit."

They did and she said, "The three of us are Soul Reapers, or a more familiar term is Grim Reaper. We guide souls or ghosts into the afterlife. No questions."

She stated when several mouths opened. "Different cultures use different methods. Like in Japan, where I'm from, we use swords. Here, they use guns. To purify the souls, we tape the hilt of our sword, or the butt of the gun, on their forehead and they pass on. There are evil spirits too, called Hollows. They are tainted souls that eat the regular souls. We destroy the mask, and they are cleansed, and pass on. That is our job. We can use fake bodies, so regular humans can see us, and so we're here."

"That wasn't a long story." Kelly stated and Rukia shrugged.

Gibbs spent time catching up with his wife and daughter, and at midnight, like clockwork, their temporary bodies disintegrated, and Shannon smiled, "Until next year, Jethro."

* * *

**I got this idea after watching the episode where Gibbs says the opening line. In the episode 'Silent Night'. Please review.**


End file.
